Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Xion only had one simple wish this year and got four instead.


AN: Happy Holidays! Happy reading~

Summary: Xion only had one simple wish this year and got four instead.

Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Deck the halls with-"

"You finish that sentence and I'm throwing your ass out into the snow"

"Ventus and Vanitas, play nice!"

"Yes, mom!" Ventus called out.

"Tch" Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Are you doing anything special with Xion tonight, Vani?"

"No. I told her to stay away from me for a few days"

"What!" Ventus was in disbelief as he dropped a green ornament onto the ground. The ornament slowly rolled away as he took his cousin by the shoulders. Ventus shook him for a good thirty seconds as Vanitas sniffled.

"I'm sick, idiot! You really think I'd want to get Xion sick for the holidays? Even I'm not that cruel!" Vanitas took his box of tissues and pulled out a few to blow his nose as he sneezed. Groaning in pain, he laid down on the couch next to the lit chimney to stay warm with his black fleece throw blanket.

Ventus frowned, "C'mon, Vani! Have a heart! I'm sure she'll be really sad and hey! What if she's alone! Girls do that all the time you know. They act like they're fine but in reality they're sad and lonely"

"Ven, no. Don't guilt me into this, besides, Xion has her parents" Vanitas loudly coughed and groaned in pain. He felt like hibernating until the new year with the way he was feeling.

Ven sighed, shaking his head as he continued to silently decorate the christmas tree. He knew Vanitas was sick but it was christmas eve! Ven loved this time of year and he couldn't wait to spend the whole day with his girlfriend tomorrow.

Ven loved the ugly sweaters, eggnog, gingerbread house building, reindeer antlers, christmas caroling, and dressing up as Santa. He loved the entire spirit of the holidays and he knew that Vanitas enjoyed it just as much except the ugly sweaters and the Santa part. Vanitas mostly enjoyed throwing snowballs at everyone.

Hearing light snoring coming from the couch, Ven turned his head slightly to see that Vanitas was fast asleep. Vanitas' black wolf husky Cerberus was lying in-between his legs as he watched over his owner.

Finishing up the decorating and placing small gifts into the stockings, he yawned and stretched. Going into the kitchen, he found his mom and aunt cooking dinner. "What are you doing in here, young man?" his mom asked him as he put his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, I'm not here for food. Just letting you know that I'm done and Vani passed out without taking his medicine"

Ven's aunt shook her head, "That boy, stubborn as an ox"

"Are you boys inviting your girlfriends over? If they're not busy with their families, they are more than welcomed to join us for dinner, dear. Your brother Roxas has already invited Namine" Ven's mom told him as she stirred a sauce in a large red metallic pot on the stove top.

Ven nodded, "Yeah, mom. I invited Olette, she's coming over at seven-thirty. I'm not too sure about Xion though… Vani's acting stubborn because he's the only one suffering with the flu"

"My poor baby. I should probably go check up on his fever" Ven's aunt took a rag from a cabinet and a bowl. Filling it up with cold water and ice cubes, she exited and went to the living room.

"Ven, you know how your cousin is. I'm sure he'd want to spend this night with his girlfriend, why don't you call her and see if she's free, sweetie"

Ven smiled, "Sure thing!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking out of the kitchen, Ven went upstairs to his room to get his cell phone. Pausing he took a step back as he heard his twin brother laughing. Opening his door without knocking he found Roxas on his laptop. Namine was on the computer screen as they talked. Raising an eyebrow, Ven leaned against the door frame, "Dude, you're seeing each other in like an hour and a half from now"

Roxas turned in his computer chair and shrugged, "So what? Namine's home alone"

"Merry christmas, Ven!" Namine greeted with a wave.

"Thanks, Namine. You too! Merry christmas!"

Leaving his brother alone to get back to his conversation, Ven mentally chuckled and opened his room's door. Inside his messy room, he searched for his phone. From looking under the bed to moving things around, he scratched his head until something clicked. "Ah-ha!" he declared in triumph as he felt around under his pillow and found the pesky little white smartphone.

He and Vanitas had the same exact model just that Vanitas preferred things in black. Searching through his contacts, he found Xion's number and dialed it. Waiting for his call to go through, he sat down on his cold bed.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered.

"Xion! Happy holidays!"

"Happy holidays, Ven!"

"Hey are you by any chance busy? Doing anything special?"

"No, not really. I'm on my way home, my dad took me to go see a movie. My mom went to Twilight Town for the holidays"

"Bummer about your mom but at least you got some daughter-father time in, right?"

Xion giggled at that, "Yeah, it was fun. I honestly didn't feel like going with my mom so it's really fine"

"That's good. Anyways I was calling because I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner? I swear my mom cooks enough to feed an army during the holidays"

"That sounds really great and it's so sweet of you to invite me, Ven. I really appreciate it but isn't Vanitas over there?"

"Yeah but he's currently knocked out. You two aren't fighting, right?"

"No, of course not. He just told me that he can't spend any time with me until new year's"

"That dummy. Did he even tell you why?"

"No, he told me that I'd just worry but how can I not when he tells me that?" Xion sighed.

Ven silently agreed as he shook his head, "Just come over. You know how he is, I know he'll be happy. If you're not busy or if your dad lets you – we'd love to have you over!"

"Thanks, Ven. I'm sure it won't be a problem. My uncle and grandparents are coming over so it'll be pretty boring. I'll be over around seven, is that fine?"

"Yeah, totally! The early bird gets the worm!" Ven chuckled and quickly hung up after saying goodbye.

Ven marched downstairs happily after his conversation with Xion. He knew Vanitas was all talk and yeah he could be pretty scary at times but deep down he was human after all. Vanitas was like a lone wolf that would rather suffer alone in silence than allow others to help unless he really needed them to.

Hearing loud and painful coughs coming from the living room, Vanitas was up and wiping his nose from the blood that came rushing down. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks red, and he was bundled up. "Dude, you look worse than you did ten minutes ago" Ven frowned as Vanitas replied with a groan. He took his black and red checkered mask to cover his nose and mouth as he coughed violently for another five minutes.

"I feel like crap. Just let me die" Vanitas said in a nasally tone.

"You can't. I won't allow you to and I'm sure your girlfriend loves you too much to see you wither away" Ven chuckled as he left Vanitas alone, going into the downstairs bathroom to get him some medicine.

"Just down these two pills with water and eat that chicken noodle auntie left you on the coffee table" Ven ordered handing him the pills as Vanitas had little strength to argue taking the pills and doing as he was told for once.

Vanitas easily fell back asleep with Cerberus quietly whimpering for him to get better soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was seven when Vanitas started to stir in his sleep from the voices he kept hearing. One voice in particular sounded familiar.

"Hey Xion, you look really pretty!" Ven greeted as he opened the door and let her in.

Xion was wearing a long sleeved red sweater dress with black floral lace tights and black suede wedges. "Thanks Ven, I'm really diggin' your ugly christmas sweater" she complimented. Ven laughed since she was the only one to say anything nice about the sweater. It was a dark green sweater with hollies, mistletoes, santa's, reindeers, stars, and snowflakes all over.

"Where's Vani?" she asked as Ven pointed to the living room and directed her to a sleeping Vanitas.

"There's your prince charming covered in snot" Ven chuckled. "I'll go get you some eggnog with extra cinnamon just the way you like it!"

"Vani's sick? And thanks Ven" Xion kneeled down next to Vanitas' head and brushed his bangs back to feel his hot forehead. He flinched due to her cold hands. Cerberus moved his head up and stared at Xion. She lightly patted the protective dog's head to let him know she wasn't going to hurt Vanitas.

"Yeah, this genius got sick by not wearing a sweater the day we had a snowball fight in the backyard a couple of days ago. He slugged us all and acted all high and mighty. The next day his little bro called me to let me know that the dum dum got sick. Even twelve year old's know better than this goof!" Ven playfully rolled his eyes and shrugged. He left Xion alone with Vanitas as he entered the kitchen.

Vanitas stirred in his sleep as he felt another cough rumbling in his chest. Getting up from his comfortable position he rose up and coughed up a storm. Not seeing who gave him his glass of room temperature water, he brushed his sweaty fingers on top of soft small hands. Opening up his eyes and taking off his mouth mask, he saw Xion and drank the rest of his water.

"What are you doing here?" he hoarsely asked.

"Ven invited me for dinner. I'm mad at you, you know"

Vanitas took a pile of tissues and blew his nose, "I already know why and it's obvious now why I didn't tell you in the first place"

"Vani, I don't care if you're quarantined, I'd still want to see you and help you get better. I love you, you big idiot!" Xion caressed his burning cheek and smiled at him.

Vanitas tried to laugh and stopped half way, "Stupid" he called her and laid down again. Cerberus barked and licked his hand to let him know he was trying to take care of him too.

"You know I didn't get you anything for christmas" Vanitas told her, semi-serious as he did but didn't have it with him not knowing that she was coming over. He thought he'd be seeing her only on new year's.

Xion shook her head, "It's okay. I'm happy, really"

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Vanitas asked, "When's dinner?"

"Probably at eight, we still have a good forty-five minutes" she replied.

"Guess I'll stay awake"

"You don't have to just because I'm here. Don't fight sleep, Vani"

Vanitas gave her a lopsided smile. Cerberus moved off the couch to allow Xion to sit next to Vanitas. She scratched the back of the loyal dog's ear, he happily wagged his tail and settled himself next to the chimney on the carpeted floor.

Before Xion could sit down, Vanitas took her hand and stopped her, "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered.

Xion smiled knowing he was being genuine, "Now I know you're really sick" she joked and lightly squeezed his hand as she settled on the couch. Vanitas lifted his legs up as she supported them on her lap and continued to hold his hands as they talked until dinnertime.

Not long after, Olette rang the doorbell and Ven greeted her in. She was wearing orange mittens and earmuffs, a white long sleeved turtle neck, an orange puffy vest with glittery snowflakes all over it, an orange skirt, white tights and white winter boots. Ven thought she looked adorable as he spun her around in his arms and lead her to the mistletoe.

After Olette arrived and greeted everyone, Namine showed up with a tray filled with her homemade marshmallow chocolate chip cookie sandwiches. Roxas high-fived Ventus as they ran into the kitchen to put away the cookies, both the biggest fans of Namine's baking skills.

Olette and Xion laughed as they enjoyed their cups of eggnog while Namine had peppermint hot chocolate. They all sat together in the living room, the girls sat in the empty couch across from Vanitas who dozed off back to sleep with Cerberus.

Namine wore nude tights, black pumps with bows, and a sleeveless sapphire blue skater dress with a big bow with a large white rhinestone in the center on the back. The girls complimented each other on their outfit choices and spent their time talking about their plans for the following day. Namine and Roxas were going to the movies and ice skating, Olette and Ven were going to several ice cream parlors on a food adventure and then have a walk in the park, and Xion was most likely just going to watch over and take care of Vanitas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dinnertime quickly came and everyone went to the dining room. Xion had to wake up Vanitas and help him to the dining room. Once they were all together, Ven and Roxas' mom made a speech and apologized that her husband wasn't able to attend due to being away on a business trip. Everyone laughed and cheered enjoying the meal. Vanitas was the only one with his separate menu as he ate soup not being able to handle anything heavier than liquids.

"Hey Vani, where's Sora?" Xion asked him about his twelve year old little brother wondering where he was. "He's with my dad spending christmas over in Radiant Garden. He wanted to spend time with our dad and his stupid whore of a wife"

"Vanitas, I heard that young man" his mom warned.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "What, it's the truth"

"The holidays are for festivities; celebrating what we're thankful for. If it was your father's choice to marry a plastic barbie, so be it" his mom left the conversation at that. Vanitas pulled up his mask and coughed, if he could, he would have laughed and agreed. He and his mom saw eye to eye on most things.

After dinner, Ven and Olette played games with his and Vanitas' mom. Namine and Roxas went to go sit out in the porch to watch the snow fall with Cerberus tagging along. Vanitas didn't want to be around the noise, weakly taking Xion by the hand, he lead her into the family den room. Xion paused underneath the archway of the ceiling.

"What?" Vanitas asked.

"Vani… we're passing a mistletoe" Xion pointed up seeing the leafy green bundle tied in a red ribbon.

Vanitas cleared his throat and frowned, "I… can't. I don't want you to get sick"

"One tiny one won't hurt and I don't mind… really" Xion blushed and looked down at the wooden floor.

"Babe, don't" Vanitas pulled down his mask and pulled Xion to him. He hated seeing her sad, "This is not my fault because you asked for it, okay?" he said.

Xion blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tip toed to reach his height. She was wearing wedges that gave her a good four inches in height but she was still short compared to him. Nodding she smiled, "I know. This is the only thing I want for christmas" she closed her eyes as Vanitas leaned in and captured her lips for a sweet moment.

They both wanted to continue but Vanitas felt another violent cough coming as they parted and he put his mask back on and coughed. Xion took his hand and lead him into the den where they cuddled on the leather couch and watched a movie huddled up in Vanitas' blanket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following day the snow covered everything in its sight. A soft powdery white blanket made all the little kids cheer and had all the adults groaning in pain. One person in particular was groaning in pain as her throat felt scratchy and her forehead felt hot.

Xion got out of bed as she heard the doorbell ringing. Going downstairs she noticed that her dad wasn't there, she figured he must have gone out to plow the streets or something. Opening the door, she saw her mortal enemy looking better than she currently did.

"Stupid Vani" she narrowed her eyes and sneezed.

"Merry christmas to you too, Grinch" Vanitas chuckled.

"I feel horrible and it's all your fault!" she whined, balling her hands into tiny fists and pounded his chest. Vanitas flicked the tip of her nose with his gloved hand. "Who's the one that decided to make out with me?"

Xion felt the heat rise up to her ears, she knew she had it coming with that one. After a while they stopped paying attention to the cheesy christmas movie they were watching and just attacked each other's lips.

"Touché" she stuck out her tongue and allowed him in.

"I came over to give you your present"

"But you said you didn't get me anything, Vanit-"

"I know what I said and technically yesterday was christmas eve so shut up and let me explain"

"Mum's the word" Xion pretended to zip her lips and lock them with an invisible key throwing the key away.

"You know I'm not Mr. Touchy-Feely, so it's not much. Just take it, you don't have to make it up to me"

Vanitas handed her a small black box, Xion's breath hitched as her heart raced wondering what the small box contained. Slowly opening it, her eyes widened at the sight of the silver paopu fruit shaped little pendant the necklace had.

"Vanitas, this… this… this is gorgeous!" she hugged him and quickly kissed him.

"I know how much you love the tale of that stupid fruit so I thought it was nice looking" Vanitas shrugged feeling awkward. He wasn't very romantic and didn't really know how to be.

Their island home believed so highly in the tale of the magical star shaped fruit. All the locals believed in it and while Vanitas had a hard time believing that a piece of fruit could bind two people for all eternity – he knew he didn't need its reassurance, Xion was his girl. She was special in his heart.

"I feel bad now, I didn't get you anything like this" Xion frowned as Vanitas ruffled her short black hair.

"Like I said, don't sweat it. I passed on half of my sickness to you so we're even. That means we can spend sick days together and hope we both get better by new year's" Vanitas shrugged.

"Okay, deal. Sounds like a plan" Xion smiled and unhooked the necklace so she could put it on.

"Here, let me help" Vanitas offered as he went behind her and clasped the two pieces together.

"Umm… Vanitas"

"What now?"

"We're standing under a mistletoe again"

Vanitas sighed and looked up at the bundle Xion was pointing at. "Again? It's your own home and you failed to notice that?"

"My dad must have put it there while I got ready for last night's dinner"

"At this rate, we'll never get better"

Xion smiled, "Then just kiss me under the mistletoe"

Vanitas took off his gloves and chuckled, "You don't have to tell me twice"

They leaned in and kissed. Right after, they both covered their mouths and violently coughed and sneezed.

Kissing under the mistletoe was more of a sweet curse than a gift.

"Kiss me under the mistletoe" Xion whispered.

"Again?" Vanitas asked.

Xion nodded, "Again. And again and again"

Vanitas smirked, "Okay"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Happy day after christmas!

Yay for cheesy fluffy christmas stories!

This one-shot was fun to write and although I wish I could have posted it earlier, I'm glad I didn't or else it wouldn't have come out the same way.

I really wanted to write a story where Vanitas was sick and I was so torn because being sick is no fun and just writing about it brought the horrible memories back! Also, poor Vanitas! Lol.

The reason why Xion's mom ran off to Twilight Town is so she could spent time with her younger sister and her niece - Kairi. Vanitas and Sora's parents are divorced and Roxas and Ven's dad is a business man that was away on an important meeting. And Destiny Island gets lots of snow. And Xion's present to Vanitas was a box of oreo cookies, a jar of peanut butter and a box of treats for his dog, and a couple of music cd's.

The four gifts: Xion's only wish for christmas was to spend it with Vanitas but instead she got exactly that, getting to spend time with him, a mistletoe kiss, getting sick, and of course the special necklace.

Anyways I really don't have much to say other than that and that the necklace idea came from the official KH necklace that was sold in Japan. It was a Square Enix Japan exclusive wayfinder pendant necklace. It was a little over one hundred dollars and it looked beautiful but just ya know – tiny.

For those reading any other Vanitas/Xion works in progress of mine – new chapters will be coming very soon! Hopefully I can update as well as maybe write another one-shot for the new year!

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Vanitas, Xion, and all other characters used in this fic.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.

I just own this idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
